


Tracing Temptation

by Aura_Creed



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alice Angel / Boris the Wolf, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Focuses on Bendy/Cuphead, M/M, Sammy and Alice don't play a major role but they have speaking parts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Creed/pseuds/Aura_Creed
Summary: Bendystraw Mafia AU. When Cuphead’s boss had told him that day they were actually having a Christmas party, he didn’t believe him. A Christmas party? On one of the best days of the year for them to get their work done? This was bound to end terribly with Sammy Lawrence setting up the decorations -- and who on earth spiked the eggnog?





	Tracing Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1schadenfreude](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1schadenfreude).



> This is a Secret Santa gift from the Bendystraw Secret Santa event for 1schadenfreude from Tumblr. This was originally posted on my Tumblr in a semi-edited format -- I've polished it just a little bit more to put it up here. Many thanks to my beta-readers Egg, MewTea, Alderscroft, and Leeane. You guys are the best!
> 
> This gift is based off of 1schadenfreude's Mafia AU, which you can find a post on here: https://1schadenfreude.tumblr.com/post/176424824003/bendystraw-mafia-au
> 
> EDIT: My italics for thoughts apparently never showed up, so I added those in. Should be easier to read now.

When Cuphead’s boss had told him that day they were actually having a Christmas party, he didn’t believe him. A Christmas party? On a day he could have sworn would have been one of the best days to smuggle in alcohol and his boss had decided to authorize a party? He’d stopped by the door out of the man's office, looking back at him with a raised brow.  
  
“What’s that look for?” Bendy adjusted his bow, looking in the tall mirror he kept in his office hidden in a cabinet. He licked the palm of his hand, slicking his horns into tapered points before he pulled his gloves on. The waistcoat perfectly fit to his body, and he put on his notch lapel suit.

 

Cuphead was having a hard time not staring.

 

“Even goons like us can enjoy a holiday, right?” Bendy smirked, walking to the door as he grabbed his hat off the coat rack. He caught the cup’s gaze and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Cuphead immediately looked away, clearing his throat. “A holiday that celebrates God’s son?” There was an obvious smirk in his voice as he pretended like that short moment never happened. “Isn’t that blasphemy for a demon?”   
  
“Eeehh, details.” Bendy waved a hand, purposefully making sure to skirt by the other’s shoulder as he walked down the hall in front of him. “‘Sides not everyone here’s a devil worshipper.”   
  
“You sure about that?” Cuphead hardly missed a beat, catching up and pausing by one of the backdoors to the entertainment room, hand around the knob as he looked back to the demon.   
  
“What, you think Alice bows down like a bitch? Fuck no.” He chuckled, tail flicking as Cuphead opened the door. “The day she does that is the day she ain’t Alice no more. I’ll assume some other soul is inhabiting that body and not an Angel’s.”   
  
Cuphead shrugged, walking in after Bendy and closing the door behind them. “You never know, maybe -- Boss?”   
  
His eyes were tight, lips pressed together as he stared stark straight ahead. Cup’s eyes flickered to the rest of the room.

  
Red, pink, and green streamers littered the room. Tables were adorned with white silk, decorated with a Christmas flare and topped with lit candles. People were hustling about, both invitees and employees, and there was quite a crowd around the buffet table. It was when he raised his eyes closer to the streamers up above once again that he did a double take. On a white banner, dripping in red was ‘Happy Birthday, Satan’. Stars and satanic sigils along with a few upside down crosses littered the room. He swore he saw someone attempting witchcraft in the far off corner.   
  
Cuphead blinked. “...Your _cult_ planned a _Christmas_ party?”   
  
“They fucking…” Bendy mumbled, tail flicking behind him like a cat. He stared for a bit longer at the decorations before a gloved hand fell over his eyes and massaged his temples.   
  
Cuphead stood beside Bendy now, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Bendy..?”   
  
The demon tensed, shrugging his shoulder to shake off Cuphead’s hand. He then gave his signature grin, head tilted back. “Hey, you know there’s enough security working tonight, right? Why don’t you go have a good time.”   
  
The cup blinked, eyes widening and he nearly choked on his next words. “I’m your bodyguard! I can’t just--”   
  
“You can and you will,” Bendy turned to face him, adjusting the other man’s bow tie before patting him on the rim of his cup.   
  
Cuphead scowled, ignoring the twinge in his chest as he smacked the demon’s hand away. “That’s not the point -- this is a party. This is the perfect time for somebody to lead you out while everyone else is busy--”   
  
“Aww, you that worried?” Bendy smirked and Cuphead stuttered, face reddening.   
  
“I’m trying to make sure you don’t get yourself killed!”   
  
“And I’m trying to make sure you have a good time.” He patted the cup on his shoulders. “Besides, the majority of the Envy branch is here and I’m not that much of a pushover. I’ll be fine.”   
  
“Your--” Cup sighed, burying his head in his hands. “You know your powers are--” He looked up but Bendy was already walking off. As if on cue a couple of dames passed by wearing railene dresses. One wore red to compliment her auburn hair and the other wore blue, matching her eyes. The demon swiftly appeared by their side, talking them up with his overly flirtatious words and they were eating it up. The one in blue giggled and the auburn twirled her hair into curls, head tilting downward as she gazed up with a petite smile.

 

Cuphead grimaced, aggravation coating his next exhale. _I shouldn’t be mad._ He told himself, still watching as Bendy led them off to one of the tables, an arm securely wrapped around the waist of the girl in red. His eyes narrowed. Her hair tumbled into velvety curls around her cheeks and cascaded over her shoulders. Bendy sat them down and she ducked under his arm and _he let her stay there_.

 

Cup took another deep breath, feeling his mug steaming and his fingers twitching. _I can’t be mad, he’s keeping his promise. It’s not like we can be... open. At all._ He frowned, watching them briefly for another moment before looking away. He’d been getting so used to the demon’s attention behind closed doors and it’d been awhile since he’d had to protect him in more public areas. In fact he couldn’t remember when Bendy had last come down here at all, not when he was on the clock. He put a hand to his forehead with a sigh. _I keep this up and I’ll be easy to pick out of a crowd. I need to calm down… Would a mob party have water? Probably not..._   
  
“Ah, the Lord’s stooge!”

  
He paused, turning towards the voice. Sammy Lawrence, as devoted as ever, came forward -- a copy of his manuscript in hand and a mask with Bendy’s visage on it proudly displayed as his own face. The only thing festive about the man was the Santa hat, but he couldn’t be sure if he had put that on or if someone had shoved it on his head somewhere along the line. _Wait, what did he just call me?_   
  
“Stooge?” Cuphead paused, bubbling turning to a simmer as the steam began to dissipate from his head and he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. “That’s a... new one?” He was used to the man calling him plenty of names before, with how he was almost always at Bendy’s side, but he was used to being called a pet, not a… stooge. He wasn’t sure if that was an improvement or not.   
  
“Has our Lord been properly served today?” Sammy cradled the book to his chest like it was his firstborn as he stood nearby. The eye holes in his mask practically bored into Cup’s ceramic. It made him prickle -- Did the man have to stare at him like he was on an examination table?   
  
“He finished his paperwork today.” For once. “Other than that? Nothing worth noting.”   
  
“Today has not been exceptional for our Lord?” Sammy tsked at the notion, about to jump into one of his tirades.   
  
Cup sprung forward, knowing the signs of the man trying to speak his gospels. He cut him off with a hand smacking to his mouth and he felt an uneasy smile spreading across his face. He needed to change the topic, fast. “He found himself a couple of dames.” He spoke quickly, feeling a twinge in his chest at even mentioning the women.   
  
“Our Lord has found sheep? Wonderful!” Cuphead didn’t even need to see the man’s facial expression to know how he was already thinking of Bendy’s future children as the coming of Satanic Jesus -- the notion practically oozed from Sammy’s pores and it made him cringe.   
  
“I don’t think he’d want… Ok you know what? Nevermind.” Cuphead stood up. Why was he even talking to this guy? “I heard someone was trash talking Ben-- Boss man at the uh..” He peered over. “..Witch circle.” Yeah, that was a good one. At least it’d clean up a problem he wouldn’t have to deal with later.   
  
Sammy gasped, a hand going to his chest and he clutched his gospel and shook. “Heathens!” He shouted, whirling around as he ran towards the witchcraft circle. “INGRAATEESS!”   
  
The cult leader drew the attention of a good portion of the partygoers and Cuphead pointedly walked in the opposite direction and towards the buffet. Anything to get away from that mad man. He paused, looking at all the drinks spread out and eyed the eggnog. Well… ‘tis the season? He took one of the glass mugs, pouring the creamy beverage into it before taking a sip. His lips twisted -- someone _clearly_ spiked the eggnog. Licking his lips he turned to look at the spiced drink. A thought came to him then. Didn’t Bendy have a couple of bottles of grain spirit back in his office?   
  
He smirked.   
  
__   
  
An empty feeling of nausea sat at the pit of his stomach. It burrowed and clawed, sitting in his gut like a sharp stone. He had a lady in each arm. The one with curly hair in red cuddled up to him. She spoke and he smiled like he heard her. One of the waiters had come over, giving them all glasses of a wine that was imported from overseas. Some of his best stuff, and yet it ran down his throat, tasteless. An arm was draped around the dame cuddling up to him like he was some huge teddy bear and he looked down at the glass, swirling the liquid inside. Briefly his eyes darted down to her. The woman gave him a small smile as a dainty hand draped over his waistcoat. He could feel her pressing up against his side, soft pillows squishing as she laid skin tight to him. She clearly wasn’t wearing a bra.   
  
He knew what the dame was doing, knew it because he’d seen it plenty of times before. Her cleavage was made more prominent from how she was pressed up against him, lining each breast with a shape that complimented her figure and choice of attire. Her neck craned back submissively, auburn hair overlaying only a single shoulder as if guiding the eye to the smooth skin of her neck. Normally, he would have already taken her at this show of interest. He’d purr, leading her by the hand to a room and give her the night of her life. It was… tempting. Sorely tempting, if it wasn’t for the fact he was already taken.   
  
A state he was reminded of, as his eyes fell over Boris and Alice, chatting with other guests. If he remembered correctly, they’d recently gotten married. His tail flicked and he took a sip of the wine, gaze undeterred as the wolf took the angel’s hand and lead her out to the dance floor.   
  
He knew the feeling in his gut was turning his eyes green, but the auburn woman pressed forward -- snuggling up to him instead of acting as a decoration like the lady in blue. She slid a soft palm against his cheek and he let her turn his head downwards, her breath warming his lips.   
  
“Hey,” she smiled, demure as she leaned forward ever so slightly -- clearly teasing him. “How about we go somewhere... else. This party’s rather loud, don’t you agree?”   
  
He hummed, the twisting feeling tightening in his gut and he swallowed. “That sounds lovely toots, however...” He felt her hand grasp his own and he turned her’s over to kiss her knuckles. “Duty calls.” She frowned as he stood and nudged her away from him. The decoration took his wine glass, setting it down as he stood up.   
  
His eyes once again flickered to Boris and Alice. Swaying back and forth, pulling close and stretching far as they went around slowly. A set of hands were clasped above their shoulders, the other on a shoulder and sitting softly on a waist. The one on the waist eventually moved as they slowed to a crawl, cupping Alice’s chin and --   
  
He nearly growled but swallowed the sound, walking away from the dames before they could even question it, if they had heard him at all. No, he had an image to keep. He pulled at the edges of his coat and straightened his bow. Image… ha. That’s why he had done that in the first place, hadn’t he? Pushed Cuphead away?   
  
_“Bendy?”_

 

Bendy’s shoulders went slack. The slight frown, even if he didn’t know what was bothering him, hurt him. He’d shrugged it off, gone to do what he usually did in public… Pick up a gal, show her a swell night..  
  
Except this is the first time in nearly a year that he’d gone out to a public gathering where there were gals served up on a silver platter. Most of his outings had been with his pals, his fellow mobsters or..   
  
“Cuphead...” He sighed. What was he even doing? He was still attracted to women and yet he’d been dating Cuphead for almost a year now, ever since he’d found out how the other man felt. He grimaced. When he’d found out originally the man had almost looked like he had wanted to bolt, as if he was going to do something to him.   
  
Honestly, he might have -- if he hadn’t been feeling similarly himself. He still didn’t completely understand it, how up until now he’d never been attracted to any other guy before. Maybe it was from how the cup fought, or perhaps how diligently he worked even when they weren’t under fire. Maybe it was because someone who had come right out of an orphanage had managed to find him and practically beg for a job with the _Mafia_ , of all things. He’d remembered his guys at the time wanting to shoot his now bodyguard where he stood but...   
  
Hesitance was something that’d get you killed, and yet the perseverance reflected in the mans eyes, the gaul to stand up to one of the big seven... Even if the cup hadn’t known it at the time… Now that he thought about it, that’s probably when he’d taken an interest in him. It felt like forever ago since Cuphead had come to work for him.   
  
They’d been dating for almost a year now, and yet society demanded they keep their relationship quiet. He’d seen it, how people like Cup were treated out in public. He knew they took refuge in speakeasies made just for them, a safe spot where they could exist freely.   
  
Instead of being persecuted in the street. The thought made him feel colder than usual.   
  
It was that same fear he figured he saw in Cuphead’s eyes when Bendy had found out about how the man had felt, fully. He couldn’t even remember who told him, if it was Alice or the guy’s younger brother Mugs but...   
  
The demon clenched his fists, thinking about Alice and Boris and Cuphead all at once. Thoughts danced in his head of him being out there, dancing with an arm to Cup’s waist, going side to side. Even doing a twirl and he chuckled at that but he still felt bitter, almost empty.   
  
He’d never be able to publicly show his own boyfriend any lover’s affection. A kiss on the cheek, the subtle touches of a couple. He craved it more than anything but then he remembered the fear shown clear as day in Cuphead’s eyes, how he used to be so wary even with some of the more innocent touches...   
  
He couldn’t do that, not to him. Though still twisting, the feeling in his gut eased somewhat and he finally returned his gaze to what was around him instead of what was in his mind.   
  
Bendy had been walking around the whole time, only now approaching the buffet table for the first time all night. He whistled -- the chefs had really out done themselves with quantity this time. He’d have to think about giving them a bonus.   
  
His eyes glinted as he spotted the eggnog. Ah yes, the ceremonial nog. The chefs themselves spiked it every year and it always caused chaos for the unaware. He wondered what they put in it this time.   
  
He didn’t even bother using the ladle. He dipped the glass mug into the bowl and took a gulp. Delicious sweet hellfire ran down his throat and practically destroyed his taste buds and his eyebrows flew up as he stared at the glass and then back to the bowl.   
  
The demon could actually taste the alcohol in this batch. What on earth had they put into it? He thought about it for a moment, shrugging as he bothered to use the ladle this time. Ok maybe having a messy cup was a bad idea…   
  
He only grabbed a clean one on his fourth drink -- around the time he was starting to notice the buzz. They’d _definitely_ put something stronger then brandy in the eggnog this year.   
  
It wasn’t until the tenth glass that his lips started to loosen. The fourteenth when he started to sway back and forth on his feet.   
  
He lost count after that.   
  
__   
  
Cuphead had been hesitant at first, and not just because his job demanded he stay in the same room as his Boss at all times. Sure, they were dating and he was Bendy’s bodyguard so he had the keys to the demon’s office but taking out some of the demon’s best booze from his hidden stash that he only ever pulled out for the comfort of nobody but himself, well…   
  
The demon frequently went to the speakeasies the Deadly Sins ran, not to mention setting up his own. Heck he’d explain, if not pay for any damages with his own paycheck if it didn’t go over well. This was golden and he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to put in safe-to-drink rubbing alcohol as an eggnog spike.   
  
So he had taken three mugs of slightly spiked beverage out before he completely ruined the batch with an entire bottle of grain spirit. With a stir and a _very_ small taste to confirm it was gasoline he left, carrying the remainder of the good eggnog with him. He found an empty table to a corner on the opposite side of the party, sat his drinks down and stood as he casually sipped on nog.   
  
It didn’t take very long for the guests to realize there was something wrong with the eggnog.   
  
Some were appalled by it. Some spat it back into their mugs -- one sleazy guy spit it back into the bowl. Others approached the eggnog and seemed to spread the word that they found the ‘good stuff’. Those same people got sloshed within only a couple of glasses. The whole time Cuphead watched he snickered and smirked and he even busted out laughing when one guy got hammered from a single cup of the stuff. And he thought HE was a lightweight!   
  
But then Bendy walked up to the eggnog and he held his breath, watching.   
  
Alice happened to walk up to him then. “Heya Cup--”   
  
“SHH!” He shushed her and when she blinked he gestured surreptitiously to Bendy and the eggnog. The demon’s expression was mildly surprised but he kept drinking anyway. He wasn’t sure if he was concerned or impressed that the demon didn’t flinch to the taste of gasoline burning his esophagus alive. Then again he did own the bottle he had used… Just how often did Bendy drink this stuff? Did demons have a different disposition for alcohol or something?   
  
The fallen angel glanced over, perking up a bit when she spotted Bendy. She doesn’t fully understand the interest, however, and wrapped her second hand around her mug. “You.. uh.. Bendy watching?”   
  
Cuphead raised a brow, the corner of his lips pricking upward. “What?” There’s a light lilt to his voice. He was on the last cup of eggnog and he was starting to feel a bit buzzed. He looked over and that’s when his eyes caught the glass in her hands. He snickered.   
  
She raised a brow, placing the mug to her lips. “...Ok… weirdo.” That’s when she took a sip. She almost choked as soon as the drink hit her tongue and Cuphead bursted out laughing for the second time that night. Her eyes shot over to Bendy before going right back to Cuphead, eyes narrowing. “ _Someone_ spiked the eggnog.”   
  
He snorted. “Yeah. I’m honestly surprised nobody has been able to tell by smell alone yet, I put a whole bottle in.”   
  
“Do I even want to know?” She muttered, staring at the drink. Cuphead shrugged, leaning against the wall as he set his empty mug down. She sighed and started to walk off. “Have fun on alcohol poisoning watch.”   
  
“I’m not on that kind of detail tonight!” He called back, feeling a bit lighter. An arm slid around his shoulders then, the stench of alcohol filling his nose and he froze stiff, peering over to see who had leaned over onto him.   
  
“Heeeyy doll~” Bendy grinned, face red and tail curling as he practically fell onto Cuphead. Cups straightened up, wrapping an arm around the demon to keep him held up straight and he chuckled.   
  
“You’re hammered.”   
  
“Into a niccee fine diamon-DA.” Bendy made a popping sound at the end.   
  
Cuphead only shook his head, but he was smiling. “Absolutely hammered.”   
  
The demon started to trace a hand over his chest and _that’s_ when Cupheads we’re-in-public alarms started to go off. He could feel his face heat up as he smacked the offending hand away. “Too hammered.” He started dragging him out of party room, pushing the back door open. “You’re a liability to yourself being that drunk. I’m taking you back to your office.”

  
__

 

The keys jingled as Cuphead opened the door. The silence of the room compared to the music from the main room was nearly deafening. Grunting, he carried Bendy in. “Geez..” He huffed, fiddling with the keys after he made sure the demon wouldn’t slide off of him and he closed the door behind, locking it so nobody would walk in on the man being this drunk. He muttered to himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have spiked the eggnog...  
  
Cuphead felt arms wrapping around him and he flinched, turning to face Bendy. “Did I wake up to sunshine?” Bendy slurred.   
  
Cuphead blinked, noting that Bendys face wasn’t as flushed as it was earlier. “...You were dead drunk not even five minutes ago.”   
  
“Mmm still sorta am.” The demon mumbled, gently pushing at Cuphead’s chest.   
  
He took a step back. “Really?” The sarcasm dripped from his words and he raised a brow. “No, I couldn’t tell.”   
  
“I feel great,” He grinned, big and toothy as he stepped forward. “You have fun like I told you?”   
  
“Hmm sorta.” Cuphead bumped into the desk. A container fell over, scattering pens all over the desk and floor. His breath hitched as he was pushed into sitting on the desk and Bendy took the opportunity to lean in closer, hands on either side of his thighs. Fingers barely brushed against his slacks and he shivered.   
  
“That won’t do~” Bendy purred. Cuphead could feel his face heat up but then the demon’s tail flew near him and he blinked. Held by the spade tip end was a twig of mistletoe and Bendy grinned. Cuphead snorted.   
  
“Ohmygod you’re such a dork.” He couldn’t help himself when the familiar happy lilt returned to his voice, a smile tugging at his lips but it was enough for Bendy -- who cupped his cheeks, grinning widely.   
  
“Merry Christmas~” Bendy purred, leaning in.   
  
“Merry Satanmas,” Cuphead failed to choke back a laugh and Bendy paused, pulling back to laugh himself.   


They leaned in again soon after -- one tasting of cream and sugar, the other of spice and fire.  
  
It’d be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
